


Beloved

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Dirty Talk, Feminising dirty talk, Feminization, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kink Meme, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Nicky being the smooth talker for once, Panties, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, The Old Guard Kink Meme, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, assumed kink discussion, fairly rough sex, idk how else to warn you it’s filthy, immortal boys in love, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Kink meme fillPrompt:Cis male Joe never comes harder than when Nicky's holding him down, calling him sweetheart, while he talks about how wet Joe's getting, and how hard he's going to fuck Joe's pussy.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompt here: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5552.html?thread=1916080#cmt1916080
> 
> And fill here: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/6665.html?thread=3074057#cmt3074057
> 
> **Warning for feminising language using the the word pussy. The words cunt, clit and tits are used once. Please don’t read on if this is going to negatively affect your mental state or if these words seriously squick you.**
> 
> Do we still use the word squick to express our feelings on somethings we’re not comfortable with? Idk.
> 
> This isn’t generally my thing but the prompt spoke volumes to me and writing smut distracts me from cramps so. 
> 
> This is pretty much filth with love and softness bc immortal husbands are, of course, incurable romantics.

-

“Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind, my love?”

Joe blinked himself out of his disassociation and turned to his husband, who was smiling knowingly. 

“Hm? Sorry?”

Pushing the forgotten coffee closer to Joe, Nicky tilted his head. “You’ve been in an odd mood for the last two days.”

“Ah,” Joe looked down at the coffee, wondering when he had been handed the cup the first time. He looked back up and smiled at Nicky, noticing the emotion in his eyes that wasn’t quite concern just yet. “I’m sorry, Nico, I didn’t even notice.” His gaze became soft and adoring. “You can read me better than I can myself.”

Reaching over, Nicky took Joe’s hand and bought it up so he could kiss his knuckles from across the table. “I would hope so, after such a long time together. There must be something on your mind?”

Joe hummed thoughtfully and took advantage of his hand’s position to lay his palm on Nicky’s cheek and stroke his skin. Nicky leant into his hand and the intensity in his eyes made Joe realise what he had been wanting. Pulling his hand back, he licked his lips and finally took a drink of his coffee. “I think I was remembering one of our previous visits here.” He said slowly.

Nicky made a small noise of amusement and motioned out of their window to the view of Paris. “We’ve had a few, _mon amour,_ you may have to be a bit more specific.”

“Think 1880s. It started with you in a dress but it didn’t quite end that way.”

With held breath, Joe watched Nicky’s eyebrows rise he as easily caught on. Desires and kinks came and went when you lived forever and, despite what Andy said, he and Nicky were two separate people who’s wants and needs didn’t always match up perfectly. If Nicky didn’t want to partake then they would discuss it and no one would feel like they had to do something they didn’t want to - just like when Joe didn’t want to have sex outdoors for some 70 odd years even though it had been a favourite before that, or the constant love-hate see-saw Nicky had with their collar. Nicky took a long slip of coffee and then pushed his cup away.

“It’s been a while.” Was all he said. Joe stayed silent as his husbands eyes grew dark with arousal. “I wonder if I could go shopping for you first?”

Joe felt himself breathe out heavily and relax - he hadn’t been aware he had been holding himself stiff the last two days. “Please.” He croaked.

Nodding, Nicky stood and came around their small table to kiss Joe deeply. 

“Will you clean up and have a bath? I’ll be back soon.”

-

“Oh Joe, I knew this colour would look beautiful on you.”

Joe whined and arched his hips, clutching at the bedsheets under him. He was scrubbed clean, soft and warm from his bath and laid out in their bedroom with the curtains pulled, the small lamps as their source of light to make the room feel enclosed and safe. Nicky knelt between his legs, admiring the powder blue colour of the lace panties Joe was wearing, delighted with his colour choice. The lace was delicate and not cheap and Nicky loved that the expensive item was already getting ruined, straining to hold Joe’s cock as he got impossibly harder from having Nicky watch him. Nicky was sure Joe could feel the lace digging into the skin of his ass and hips, let alone his very sensitive cock as it was pressing hard against the fabric. Gently, Nicky trailed his hands up Joe’s thighs and cupped him through the lace. A thumb rubbed right where the head was and Joe let out a loud moan, throwing his head back.

“Ahh, wet already, beloved. I wonder if your hole is wet too.” Joe gasped loudly and his hips thrust up involuntarily at the words. Nicky grinned. “Hm? Is your pussy making a mess too? These panties were expensive you know.” He lifted Joe’s legs and kissed at his inner thighs before pressing them into Joe’s bare chest. “Hold these so I can look?”

The normally so eloquent poet gripped at his legs and swallowed hard. “Nicolo... please.”

It was rare that Nicky got to be the one with the silver tongue and he planned to take full advantage, knowing how happy it made his husband. The first time they had done this Nicky had stumbled over the words, bright red and stuttering and Joe had had to lead him almost word for word. There was no way either of them had imagined Nicky being this confident at it, tilting his head at Joe’s exposed ass and tutting.

“As I thought, you’re leaking.” Using one hand to spread a cheek, Nicky rubbed his thumb right where the lace covered Joe’s hole, feeling the lace scratch his lover before the oil Joe had used slicked the movement. He raised his eyebrows at an almost panting Joe, watching him from between his thighs. “How should I stop your pussy from making such a mess?”

“Eat my cunt,” Joe said, startling himself with how desperate he sounded. It was the first full sentence he had said since Nicky had helped him slide on the panties, smoothing the lace on his hips and groaning about how well the panties fit Joe. He felt his face flush at the words but he didn’t take them back. “Please Nico?”

“Shhhh.” Nicky sucked a love bite to Joe’s thigh. “Anything for you sweetheart.” Gently pulling the lace to one side, Nicky ran his tongue over Joe’s hole, lapping at him again and again while Joe whined under him.

“You’re making me more wet.” Joe said, trying for scolding but coming out breathless and wanting. 

Nicky held back a laugh. “I can’t help how your pussy reacts to me, my beloved.” He kissed Joe’s twitching hole and rubbed the delicate skin above it, under his balls. “Such a needy pussy.”

Feeling the strain of how hard his own cock was pressing against his boxers, Nicky began to take Joe apart properly; pushing his tongue inside Joe’s ass and licking as deep as he could, holding and bruising his lovers hips when Joe shouted and tried to fuck up onto Nicky’s mouth. Nicky kept his mouth and tongue wet, making sure Joe became sloppy and open as he knew his husband would have only opened himself up as little as possible, wanting Nicky to work for his prize. Eventually, two fingers pressed in with Nicky’s tongue, stretching the hole open so Nicky could lick deeper. Once a third finger joined, Nicky removed his tongue and busied himself with kissing and biting at Joe’s thighs, praising Joe in multiple languages.

“I love how easy you open for me, my love.”

“Can you hear the wet noises you’re making?”

“I’m so lucky to have you, darling, you make me so happy.”

“Your pretty hole is getting so wet and loose.”

“I need to be inside you sweetheart, I can’t wait.”

“Just want to ruin you and make you mine.”

“Yusuf, darling, my only.”

“I’m going to wreck you, pound you into the bed and make you beg.”

“How much can your pussy take I wonder? How hard can I fuck it.”

Dark red bites covered Joe’s thighs and hips by the time Nicky turned his attention to Joe’s cock, licking at it through the lace that was struggling to contain it as Joe writhed on Nicky’s fingers. Nicky took delight in the sobbing noises Joe made when he nuzzled his face at his fabric covered balls and sucked at the head of his cock through the soaked lace. 

“Your clit is so sensitive, my heart.” 

Joe choked and his cock twitched, hole clenching on Nicky's fingers. Roughly, Nicky pulled his fingers out with a lewd wet noise and quickly sat up to arrange himself over Joe, pulling his boxers down around his ass and grabbing Joe’s ankles, pushing his knees almost to either side of his head and pressing him to the bed to leave him open and exposed. Wiggling his hips, Nicky pressed the leaking head of his cock to Joe’s glistening wet hole, which loosened and tightened at the feel of Nicky’s tip teasing it. Nicky paused, holding himself back with extreme restraint as he looked down at Joe, who’s eyes went soft as he realised his husband was waiting and checking in on him.

“Nicolo,” he sighed, turning to head to the side to kiss at Nicky’s exposed wrist. “Fill my pussy, my star.”

With a wolfish grin, Nicky pressed his hips forwards slowly, taking the time to feel Joe open around his cock, tight and wet and almost sucking as it’s pulled him inwards. Joe let his head fall back as Nicky filled his ass, sinking in and making Joe feel every inch of him, slowly stretching him wide open exactly as he liked it.

Then Nicky made good on his promise; once he had settled deep within his husband, he was determined to take him apart like he had clearly been craving. Pulling back, he used his hold on Joe to slam back in, pushing his love into the bed as he set up a hard, punishing pace. Joe began to let out gasps and whines at every thrust, chest heaving as he was fucked into so hard he had to wiggle his hands up and above his head, pressing them to the headboard to keep himself from sliding up. 

“N-N-Nicky!”

Nicky grunted and steeled himself, snapping his hips to Joe’s ass harder still. “Fuck, fuck, love your pussy Joe.” His husband cried out when he shifted aim purposefully and he wished for a moment that he was the artist - the blissed out expression on Joe’s face was something Nicky wanted to capture in oil or clay, or in words in an epic poem. A lax mouth and red bitten lips, lidded dazed eyes, sweat beading at his brow and his hair ruffled in the best way.

He might not be able to put it to canvas but he was able to make Joe pull this face multiple times a night.

A hand released an ankle and Joe’s leg immediately curled around his husbands hip, foot pressing into his ass to encourage him. Nicky pushed his weight into the remaining wrist, feeling Joe twitch around him at the pleasure of being pinned down. His free hand squeezed one of Joe’s pecs, thumb rubbing at a nipple. 

“I love everything about you sweetheart, from your head to your toes - your heart, mind and soul. I love your fingertips and your calves and every freckle.” He squeezed the pec again and thrust into Joe particularly hard. “I love your tits and your pussy.”

Joe sobbed. “P-please Nicky, please. I love you, love you so much!”

Pushing forwards a bit, Nicky could drop his head enough to kiss his husband. It wasn’t their most finessed kiss, they panted into each others mouths and kissed sloppily, moaning and gasping. “Tell me what you want, my sun, I’d do anything for you.” Nicky gasped out, kissing wetly across Joe’s jaw.

“I’m gonna c-cum,” Joe told him, shaking. “Please fill me up! Cum in my pussy, Nico!”

Swearing, Nicky sat up and began to pound as hard as he could, ruthless and making the bed shake. “Going to mess your pretty pussy, love!”

Joe arched painfully, crying out Nicky’s name and tightening hard around his cock as he came, cum squirting out from the lace of the panties as his hands scrambled at the headboard as he struggled to ground himself, nails making scratches at the wood. Nicky followed behind his husband, grinding his cock into his hole as deep as he could as he came inside him, clutching at his lover.

“Yusuf!”

They lay panting together, Nicky slumped on his husband, the mess of Joe’s stomach smearing across them both as they tiredly shifted their arms around each other, trying to get as close as possible. Nicky kissed softly at Joe’s face and kept his hips as still as possible.

“You ok?”

Joe laughed. “You’re amazing, my love. I’m more than ok.”

Humming, Nicky smiled into Joe’s neck, heart still pounding. Their hands found each other and they entwined their fingers, happy to cuddle lazily for a while yet. And after...

Nicky raised his head and gave a gentle bite to Joe’s chin. 

“You’ve ruined those panties, beloved.”

“Sorry.” Joe didn’t sound sorry, he sounded smug as he paid back with his eyes closed, ready to nap with Nicky inside him and on top of him.

“Good thing I bought my own pair.”

Joe’s fingers tightened around his and Nicky grinned at the hitch in his breath.

They would have to go back to that shop together. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t judge me too hard guys.


End file.
